


Cuddles

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cuddles and kisses are all you need from your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Donatello had been having a very bad day, it seemed as if everything in the lair had just decided it would break and Donatello had been fixing things from eight in the morning, and it was now eleven in the evening. He'd missed lunch and dinner despite his brothers knocking on his door informing him of when the meal times were.   
  
Donatello turned around in his chair to get something when he nearly went straight into one of his brother's plastrons and looking up he saw it was Leo's.   
  
“Hi, Leo.” he smiled, but there was no emotion, other than worry, to be seen on the eldest's face. “Anything I could help you with?” he asked.   
  
“I was wondering if you'd like to join me to watch a late night movie.” he suggested, which puzzled Don as he was expecting Leo to lecture him as he always did on how he should eat, take breaks, sleep and not work himself too hard and too long.   
  
“Um, sure, let me just finish up here and I will join you.” Leo nodded and finished what he was doing before walking out of the lab five minutes after Leo had done so.   
  
When he reached their living area, he noticed a large bowl full of popcorn on the coffee table along with a variety of chocolates both to Leo and Donnie's liking. And on two mats sat a cup of coffee, for Don and a cup of tea, for Leo. The trailers before the movie were playing and Leo was sat against one side of the three person sofa.   
  
Leo heard Donnie as he approached and smiled at him, patting the empty seat next to him which which quickly filled by Don as he tucked himself into Leo's side and Leo draped his arm around his olive green lover.   
  
The title screen came on and Don noticed that they were watching Inception and Don had a hunch to why. Not that long ago Don had mentioned he had a bit of a celebrity crush on Leonardo DiCaprio and Raph and Mikey had teased him saying it was just because he shared a name with the turtle he loved but Don had shut them up by saying did they also mean he had a crush on Leonardo da Vinci and that Mikey had a crush on Raphael Sanzio and Raph one on Michelangelo Buonarroti?   
  
Of course, the name was an added bonus but Don loved DiCaprio as an actor and he was very good looking, he normally didn't go for blue eyes, he preferred brown or hazel but couldn't say no to Leonardo DiCaprio's eyes.   
  
Don giggled in his thoughts as he remembered a time back when he'd heard Mikey and Raph during one of their nightly romps and Mikey shouted out 'Christian'. It had taken days for Raph to accept Mikey's apologies, apparently Mikey had watched the Batman trilogy that day which is why he had shouted Christian. At least if Don was going to shout out the name of his celebrity crush Leo wouldn't know the difference.   
  
About fifteen minutes into the film, Leo started to trail his fingers up and down the length of Donnie's forearm, but he thought nothing of it, just enjoyed his boyfriend's touch. Another fifteen minutes into the film, Leo had shifted so that their heads were more level and then leaned his head on Donnie's shoulder, again Donnie thought nothing of it.   
  
An hour into the movie, Donnie looked down at Leo and saw that Leo had no interest in the type of movie, it wasn't for him, but Donnie was very much enjoying it, despite the large amount of times that he had watched it before. Donnie focused his attention back on the movie and when he did so he felt something feather light on his neck and it took a few moments to register that Leo had kissed him.   
  
And Leo continued to place kisses on his neck for the rest of the movie and cuddle up to Donnie, making him feel warmer and more relaxed and nothing but Leo's touch was on his mind and in the back of it, Donnie finally realised why Leo had brought him out of his lab to watch a movie, so he could get his mind to relax and not to worry.   
  
It was a small and kind gesture, which Leo was known for and Donnie greatly appreciated it. Sometimes all he needed was some kisses and cuddles from the one he loved.


End file.
